Journey of a lifetime
by FFffwriter
Summary: Lightning and Hope go on a journey to save the world, please review
1. Day 1

Lightning awoke to a clap of thunder in the dead of the night only to then hear the sound of a knock on her door seconds later. Glancing down to make sure she was decent she got out of bed to open the door. When she opened the door a hooded figure stood before her , standing about 6 foot tall wearing a tattered black cowl disguising his face.

"Hello?" said Lightning in a quizzical tone.

"Rare to see you not in uniform." said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Lightning in a more serious tone.

"And why do you think I would reveal my true identity when you will not Claire Farron?" asked the man.

"Wha…" stammered Lightning, shocked that the man knew her real name, before being interrupted.

"Oh yes, I know who you are, but that is because we shared a bond at one time that few people experience and if you look deep within yourself you will know who I am." said the man.

"Odin." whispered Lightning in a shocked tone.

"Very good." said Odin stepping into Lightning apartment.

"So why are you here?" asked Lightning still in a serious tone after closing the door behind him.

"Do you know what an Eidolon is, Claire?" asked Odin.

"No." said Lightning surprised by the question.

"We were all great warriors at one time, looked up to and idolized. And because we were so perfect we were chosen, against our will, to be Eidolons. We were given the power to traverse worlds, given unlimited freedom, a fitting power for someone on par with a god, until…" explained Odin not finishing his sentence.

"Until what?" asked Lightning.

"Do you know what it means to be an Eidolon, Claire?" Odin asked.

"No." said Lightning.

"It means you're a prisoner. A prisoner of a L'cie and you are trapped until your L'cie needs you, denied the unlimited freedom we were given. We Eidolons hate L'cie. L'cie took everything from us, first our lives were denied us when you were made into Eidolons, then our freedom was taken when we were bound to a specific person that would become a L'cie. And from that day until that L'cie calls upon us we can do nothing, we can only hope that person survives until they call upon us and then it is our job to see that they complete their focus, only once their focus is complete will we be free." Explain Odin.

"And if they don't survive?" Lightning asked taking all the information in.

"We are stuck in an eternity of imprisonment." said Odin.

"So if you free and hate me for causing you imprisonment, why have you returned?" Lightning asked.

"Even after a L'cie completes their focus they still have a bond with their Eidolon, one that will never be fully dissolved. I can feel your emotions and in time you will be able to feel mine. I returned because you need guidance…" Odin continued to explain.

"What kind of guidance?" asked Lightning.

"Claire, do you know how old I am?" Odin asked ignoring Lightning's question.

"No." said Lightning.

"I was 38 when I was chosen to be an Eidolon, I traveled to many worlds for the next 5,000 years and, then I was bound to you 500 years ago. And during my existence as an Eidolon all I could do was observe the events that took place on whatever world I was on, unable to take action, unable right injustice or help the weak, I had to watch worlds suffer." explained Odin.

"So you've come to prevent my world from suffering?" Lightning guessed.

"Very good, what do you know of the connection between an Eidolon and their L'cie?" asked Odin.

"I know that they share certain qualities with their L'cie" Lighting said.

"Is that all?" ask Odin.

"More or less." Lightning said.

"It goes much deeper than that, an Eidolon gains strength and power just as much as a L'cie does while they are together. But not only do they gain power, they also absorb the L'cie's emotions. We were all great selfless warriors at one time but some of us have fallen from greatness due to the L'cie. The worlds I watched suffer suffered at the hands of fallen Eidolons." Odin explained walking over to a window in the apartment.

"I hate the rain." said Lightning joining Odin at the window.

"I know you do." said Odin

"Alright, so if I am understanding what you're saying it is that L'cie that who acquire their Eidolon and harbor hatred and malice will cause their Eidolons to retain those emotions once they are free after the L'cie complete their focus and then unleash the power they gained in malicious forms upon whoever they want?" Lightning said.

"Yes." Odin said.

"And they are coming here?" Lightning asked.

"Yes." said Odin.

"So what do I do?" Lightning asked.

"There is nothing a mortal can do to stop a fallen Eidolon." explained Odin.

"So what guidance are you giving me by telling me that I cannot stop my own demise?" asked Lightning.

"I cannot provide all the answers, you must grow to deal with these upcoming events and if I gave it all to you, you would not be able to deal with them. The only things I can tell you are: find the one know as Gwim, she can inform you more… and take a friend." explained Odin walking over to the picture of Lightning and Hope that hung on a nearby wall.

"So where do I start?" asked Lightning still starring out the window as another clap of thunder rang out.

"Odin?" Lightning said turning around but he was gone.

"Great." Lightning exclaimed sarcastically walking back into her bedroom.

* * *

It was 3:45 as Lightning stood at her window looking out at rain, unable to sleep after Odin's visit. She then reached for the phone and called her sister.

"Hello?" answered Serah in a sleepy voice.

"Serah, its Claire, we need to talk… now." Lightning said in a stern yet calm tone.

"It's almost 4am, cant it wait till morning?" asked Serah drearily.

"No." said Lightning coldly.

"Alright… I'll be right over." sighed Serah.

"Good." Said Lightning

"Can you at least tell me what's so important that we need to talk about it at 4am?" asked Serah.

"I'll tell you when you get here." said Lightning.

"Oh alright, I'll be there in 20." sighed Serah.

Lightning decided she better go take a shower and contemplate what she was going to do about what Odin's closing statements were before Serah got to her place so she could fully tell her sister what was going on. As she stood in the shower she began to trace the scar her L'cie brand had left on her chest as she began to formulate a plan based on what Odin told her. While she was in mid thought she heard a knock on her door and quickly got out of the shower and simply wrapped a towel around her and answered the door, knowing who it was. There stood her sister still looking half asleep.

"Serah, I'm sorry I had to call you over on at such an hour on such short notice." apologized Lightning, letting her sister into her apartment.

"Its ok sis, what did you need to talk about?" asked Serah.

Lightning walked her sister into her bedroom where she explained the conversation she had with Odin.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" asked Serah.

"Why would he lie to me?" answered Lighting with a question back.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Serah.

"I'm going to visit Hope and his father for starters and then heard for Oerba, after that I'll reassess things and go from there." explained Lightning taking her towel off.

"Why go see Hope and his father?" inquired Serah as Lightning put on her shorts and leather mini skirt..

"Hope's father was a historian for the Sanctum; perhaps he will know something about this Gwim lady or be able to explain more about the Eidolons. And as for Hope, I'm going to ask him if he wants to go with me." explained Lightning grabbing a thin black turtleneck and pulling it over her bare breasts.

"So why Oerba?" asked Serah.

"I want to talk to Bhakti." said Lightning putting on her boots.

"Who?" asked Serah.

"Vanille's pet robot from the War of Transgression, maybe he will be able to tell me more." explained Lightning as her and her sister walked over to the front door of Lightning's apartment.

"When will you be back?" asked Serah concerned as they left.

"Well no matter what I find out from Hope and his father I need to come back here to get my stuff and then I'll stop by your place, but I'm leaving this evening" explained Lightning.

"Alright." sighed Serah.

"You should get home, Snows probably worried." said Lightning.

"He probably is, good luck Claire." said Serah in a disappointed tone.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll come back, and I'll be fine." said Lightning as they stood next toSerahs ride home.

"I know." said Serah as they hugged before getting into her car.

* * *

It neared 6am when Lightning knocked on the door of the Estheim residence as the rain ran down her face.

"Hello Mr. Estheim." said Lightning when the man answered the door.

"Oh hello Lightning, please come in." said Bartholomew Estheim in a surprised tone.

"Thank you." said Lightning.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" asked Bartholomew.

"No thank you." Lightning said.

"Mr. Estheim, I need to talk to you, is Hope home?" asked Lightning in a more serious tone.

"No, he just left for school, is something wrong?" inquired Bartholomew.

"No, I just have some questions for you and I just wanted to ask him something." explained Lightning

"Oh, well how can I be of help?" asked Bartholomew.

"While working for the sanctum what did you learn about Eidolons?" asked Lightning.

"Other than rumors, not much, you were a L'cie, I would think you would know more about them than I ever could just reading about them." Bartholomew said.

"Turns out I barely know anything." said Lightning in a slightly disgusted tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Bartholomew.

"It's a long story." Lightning said avoiding the question.

"Well I did not get much out of my research into Eidolons but perhaps since you were closer to one than me you can make more sense of some of it." explained Bartholomew.

"Hopefully." sighed Lightning

"Is something wrong Lightning?" Bartholomew asked.

"I don't know." sighed Lightning.

"Well, I kept a personal archive of everything Eidolon based that I found but unfortunately it is at my office, if you have time we can go there if you want." said Bartholomew sensing Lightning's disappointment.

"If you don't mind." Lightning said in relief.

"Not at all, lets go." Bartholomew said.

"Another thing, does the name Gwim mean anything to you?" asked Lightning as they walked to Bartholomew's car.

"I can't say it does but once again there is a lot of information at my office we can search through." explained Bartholomew as they got into the car.

"Thank you." said Lightning.

"So why the sudden urgent interest?" asked Bartholomew as they drove towards his office.

"It's a long story" Lightning said avoiding another question.

"Does it have anything to do with how you were a L'cie?" asked Bartholomew after a long silence trying to find out more information.

"I don't know." said Lightning truthfully.

"Lightning, if something is going on whatever you tell me will stay between us." said Bartholomew as they got out of the car sensing Lighting's reluctance to give information.

"Mr. Estheim, it's not that I don't trust you, it's that I don't know how to explain it." explained Lightning in a frustrated tone as they walked into Bartholomew's office.

"Well when you know how to put it can you promise me you will tell me?" asked Bartholomew.

"I will." promised Lightning as Bartholomew went over to a book shelf pulling out a rather large dusty tome.

"Here is that personal archive I told you about." explained Bartholomew.

"Thank you." said Lightning opening it.

"Is that a certain Eidolon you want to know about?" asked Bartholomew.

"Actually I'm wondering if you ever came across the term Fallen Eidolon in your research" said Lightning as you flipped through the pages.

"Fallen Eidolon… I did come across it but it isn't in this book." explained Bartholomew walking over to the bookshelf again pulling out another book and putting it next to Lightning.

"Thank you." Said Lightning as she paused at a page Odin was depicted on.

"Odin, he was your Eidolon if I'm not mistaken" said Bartholomew noticing the page she stopped on.

"His age is wrong." said Lightning to herself.

"What's that?" asked Bartholomew.

"Nothing. Can you see if the name Gwim is mentioned in that book?" said Lightning motioning to the book Bartholomew had just set beside her.

"Sure, do you know what context?" asked Bartholomew.

"No." said Lightning still going though the first book.

"Shiva, Ramuh, Odin, Atomos, Phoenix, Carbuncle, Bahamut, Alexander, the list goes on. But how can some of these be Eidolons, they were fal'cie?" exclaimed Lightning in a slightly frustrated tone.

"I don't know, my theory was that an Eidolon that a L'cie never uses becomes a fal'cie." Explain Bartholomew.

"An Eidolon that is never summoned is trapped." said Lightning.

"Oh, who told you that?" inquired Bartholomew.

"Odin." said Lighning.

"Perhaps that is what a fallen Eidolon is." guessed Bartholomew.

"Are there any names mentioned in that book?" asked Lightning.

"No… wait, yes, Ark." said Bartholomew.

"Ark?" said Lightning turning to Bartholomew's book.

"And your Gwim is mentioned." said Bartholomew.

"Oh? How so?" asked Lightning.

"It says she fought against the fallen Eidolon Ark." read Bartholomew off the page in the book.

"What was the outcome of the fight?" asked Lightning in a hurried manner.

"Stalemate." said Bartholomew simply.

"So she was able to stop a fallen Eidolon, that's why she'll be able to tell me more…" Lightning said to herself.

"What was that?" asked Bartholomew not entirely listening.

"Are "other worlds" mentioned at all?" asked Lightning quickly.

"In the book you have there it talks about how "when the moon would eclipse the sun gods would come down from the heavens and observe the happenings in the world" and then would disappear the next eclipse." explain Bartholomew.

"They use eclipses to traverse worlds." Whispered Lightning to herself.

"Traverse worlds?" inquired Bartholomew.

"When is the next eclipse?" asked Lightning quickly.

"Um… 3 weeks, why?" asked Bartholomew looking at a calendar.

"Mr. Estheim I think the world as we know it is going to end in 3weeks." said Lightning in a scared tone.

"What are you talking about?" asked Bartholomew in a shocked and serious tone.

With that Lightning told him everything Odin had told her.

"So what you're saying is that a fallen Eidolon is on its way here to destroy the world?" asked Bartholomew in a shocked and slightly scared tone.

"Yes, but Odin used fallen Eidolon in the plural form so most likely more than one" said Lightning.

"So what do we do?" asked Bartholomew shocked at the information.

"I don't know." said Lightning in despair.

"We cannot dwell on the bad facts. Let's go over what we know: we know this Gwim lady fought and held a fallen Eidolon off and we now know when and how they will arrive, that is better than no information at all." said Bartholomew.

"That is true, Mr. Estheim go and tell Snow about the situation and then continue here and if you figure anything out inform him. I'm going to go hunt down this Gwim lady and Hope is coming with me." Lightning explained as she closed the book and made ready to leave.

"Alright." said Bartholomew in a more confidant tone.

* * *

The rain was coming down hard as Lightning ran into Hope's school.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Hope Estheim is?" she asked the lady at the front desk.

"Room 32B, but they are in class right now, can I get your name?" said the lady but Lightning was gone after she heard the room number.

When Lightning slammed the door to the classroom open the teacher was in mid sentence.

"Can anyone tell me what a fallen Eidolon is?" she asked the class.

"A fallen Eidolon is not something you want to fuck with." exclaimed Lightning walking over to Hope's seat.

"Excuse me" exclaimed the teacher in a shocked tone.

"Lightning!" said Hope shocked.

"We need to leave right now Hope." ordered Lightning.

"Excuse me but who are you?" yelled the teacher.

"Where are we going?" asked Hope as he got his things together.

"You talked to me one more time and I'll put your head through this desk." Lightning said to the teacher staring her in the eyes.

The teacher trembled in fear as Hope stood up.

"What's going on Lightning?" Hope asked.

"We've got a date with a fallen Eidolon." said Lightning in a sarcastic tone as they both ran out of the classroom.

"Fallen Eidolon?" asked Hope.

"Go home Hope and get ready for a trip and then meet me at my apartment, I'll explain everything there." said Lightning as they left the school.

"Should I pack light?" asked Hope.

"Yes, and be prepared for a fight." Lightning continued.

"Ok, I'll meet you at your place in 30 minutes." said Hope running home.

* * *

Lighting threw a shirt and a pair of shorts in a bag along with some other supplies before walked over to her bed and reached under it to pull out 2 sliver cases which she took into her living room and placed on the table and sat down. She snapped open one of the cases and inside sat her Blazefire Saber in 3 pieces. She took the pieces out an assembled the gunblade and expanded and collapsed it several times before setting it down. She then took out 6 empty clips and a box of bullets from the lid of the case and began to load the clips when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she yelled.

Serah, Snow, and Bartholomew all ran in her apartment.

"Lighning, let me come with you!" exclaimed Snow

"No. You must stay here and protect Serah and command NORA if I don't return in time." Lightning said sternly as she loaded the clips.

"Claire, don't do this!" cried Serah.

"Mr. Estheim, did you find anything else out?" Lightning asked ignoring her sister.

"Yes, but I'm not sure what to make of it. You said Odin said all he could was observe the worlds he traveled to and that he was unable to take actions on them but he also said that fallen Eidolons could destroy world thus taking actions. He also said that Eidolons are granted freedom once their L'cie's focus is complete. So I think he was unable to take actions because you had not completed your focus and he was not free but now that you have and he is free perhaps now he can. This is proved by the fact that he came to you and gave you this warning. But not only that, perhaps since he can take action perhaps he could aid us in battle, if it comes to that." explain Bartholomew.

"That's a long shot, but it's the best we have right now, good job." Lightning said as she finished loading the clips.

"Claire you will return right!" cried Serah.

"Yes." said Lightning holding her sister's hand.

With that a second knock sounded at the door.

"Snow get that." Lightning ordered.

"Hey Hope." Snow exclaimed as he opened the door.

"Hey Snow." Hope said as he walked into the apartment.

"We will go and find out who Gwim is and return before the eclipse." Lightning told Bartholomew and Serah.

"Dad?" Hope said surprised to see his dad.

"Are you ready Hope?" Lightning asked him.

"Ya, are we leaving now?" asked Hope.

"Yes and the case on the table is for you Hope" said Lightning as she grabbed her weapon and bag before walking over to the door.

"Oh? What is in it?" asked Hope.

"You can look on the road but we need to hurry now." said Lightning as Hope grabbed the case and joined her at the door.

"Claire, be careful!" cried Serah running over to her sister throwing her arms around her.

"I will." said Lightning in a comforting tone returning the hug before leaving.

"that rain isn't going to be fun traveling in." said Snow as he watched Hope and Lightning exit the building from one of the windows in Lightning's apartment.

"So what's going on?"asked Hope as he and Lightning walked out of town.

Lightning then explained what happened that day starting with her conversation with Odin early that morning as endless sheets of rain began to soak them.


	2. Day 5

"Lightning, I've always looked up to you but… but now I feel there is more to it."

"Hm?"

"There are deeper feelings for you."

"Hope, those are feelings I cannot return."

"But…"

"No "buts", certain things cannot come to pass and you must deal with them in your own way, no matter how hard it is."

"Is there any way I could change that?"

"No."

"Why can't it happen?"

"Hope, your 15, I'm 21, you're like a younger brother to me, it would never work out."

"I guess you're right."

*pause*

"Can you help me though this?"

"How would I do that?"

"I don't know but if there is a way would you?"

"Some things are better to deal with alone but we'll see."

*later that night*

"I can tell this is really eating at you, do you think talking about it will help?"

"It's worth a try."

"Ok, how long have you had these feelings?"

"Since the Gapra Whitewood."

"So why tell me now?"

"I don't know."

"What kind of a reaction did you expect from me?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know" won't help you deal with an issue, if you want my help, you must trust me and allow me to try and help you."

"Alight, I told you now because we are alone and will be for some time and I expected you to either get mad or return the feelings."

"So why did you tell me "I don't know" when you knew the answer?"

"I thought you would get mad if I told you the truth."

"If I was going to get mad at the truth I wouldn't have agreed to help you."

"Ok."

"Is your attraction more physical or emotional based?"

"Both."

"That's not what I asked."

"Physical."

"Has that always been the case?"

"No, at first it was emotional based on fear and admiration and then we became friends and I got over those things."

"You feared me?"

"Well you weren't someone to be taken lightly."

"Get some sleep Hope, we'll have a long day again tomorrow."


End file.
